thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sbcm133/Revival
Making this for a friend on Instagram. Cast | |} Format Players immediately compete in a right to stay challenge where the last place male and female are sent home. The four winners then become team captains. Each week, the teams will compete in a challenge, where the winning team is safe from elimination, called the Duelo. The losing teams will then select one male and one female from their team to go into the Inquisition, where they will plead their case to the winning team. The winners will then choose to save one person of each gender from the Duelo. After six challenges, the teams dissolve, with two new team captains each selecting one team. They then give one person immunity from that week, while the remaining players form the last team. Each losing team will send one male and one female straight into the Duelo. After five challenges with that format, the team with the least amount of players left dissolves, with those players joining one of the other teams. The overall winner from the winning team becomes the Czar and has the sole power to send one male and one female from their team into the Duelo, while the losing team votes as normal. Game Summary Duelo Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant/team won the challenge and was safe. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated by their team for the Inquisition but not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won the Duelo. : The contestant won against the “Mercenary” in the Duelo. : The contestant lost the Duelo and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the Duelo against the “Mercenary” and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant received immunity that week. Notes *The winners of the first challenge, Adam, Dustin, Johnny & Joss were declared team captains as a result of winning. *Cheyenne & Kayleigh were to face off against each other in the Duelo in episode 2. However, Kayleigh was disqualified, sparing Cheyenne. *Episode 6's challenge was individual. The top guy and girl from each team were awarded safety, while each team had to vote one male and one female into the Duelo. *In episode 6, 8 Mercenaries (Cara Maria, Cohutta, KellyAnne, Wes, Zach, LaToya, Shane R., and Nia) were brought in to compete against the Duelo contestants. In order to stay in the game, they must win against the Mercenary. Cohutta played against Shane L., Cara Maria played against Cooke, Nia played against Christina, KellyAnne played against Cheyenne, LaToya played against Averey, Shane R. played against Johnny, Wes played against Joss, and Zach played against Cory. *In episode 7, the eliminated players (except for Kam & Vince) competed in a Redemption challenge. Christina & Joss won and returned to the game. They also selected the new teams, with Christina choosing the green team and Joss choosing the blue team. They then awarded Cooke immunity, with the remaining players forming the purple team. It was then revealed that Cooke would join the team that lost a female competitor that week. *Despite being selected for the Duelo, Jessica quit the game in episode 9 due to an urgent personal matter. Therefore, no female Duelo was held. *Episode 10's challenge was individual, with the last male and last female remaining winning. They then got to give one person of the same sex immunity. *In episode 10, another set of Mercenaries (Laurel, CJ, Ashley M., Frank, Kailah, and Darrell were brought in to compete against the Duelo contestants. Preston played against CJ, Alicia played against Kailah, Adam played against Darrell, Ashley K. played against Laurel, Rogan played against Frank, and Nicole played against Ashley M. *In episode 11's challenge, the first and second place teams both received immunity. The last place team will then compete in a competition where the winner will then have to eliminate one male from their team. The two losing teams will then vote normally. The purple team lost the main challenge, while Cory won the individual portion, sending Rogan home by default. *Preston won a trip outside of the game in episode 13. This meant that he was immune from being sent into the Duelo. He had to select one person to take with him. He chose Melissa. She then received immunity as well. Category:Blog posts